peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart Throbs
The Heart Throbs were an indie-rock band from Reading, UK. They released three albums on the One Little Indian label before splitting up in 1993. The Heart Throbs formed in 1986, initially by Rose Carlotti and Stephen Ward, both college students, who recruited Rose's sister Rachel DeFreitas and Mark Side. Rose and Rachel are sisters of the late Echo & the Bunnymen drummer Pete DeFreitas. The band released their first single in mid-1987 on Marc Riley's In-Tape label. They were then signed by Rough Trade, for whom they released two singles. After two further singles on their own label, Profumo (a reference to John Profumo), The Heart Throbs were signed by the UK record label One Little Indian Records. Links to Peel Peel played the band's debut single in 1987 and continued playing their material until the mid 90's. When the band released their Total Abandon EP, Peel described it in a review for NME Singles Reviews published on 5th October 1991, as interesting but then so is being beaten up, I suppose. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1989-04-11. Broadcast: 27 April 1989. Repeated: 06 June 1989 *In Vain / Shut Down / I Wonder Why 2. Recorded: 1990-07-15. Broadcast: 20 August 1990. Repeated: 10 November 1990 *Pumping / Slip And Slide / Calavera Other Shows Played ;1987 * 16 June 1987: Toy (7") In Tape *29 June 1987: Toy (7") In Tape *26 October 1987: 'Bang (12")' (Rough Trade) *03 November 1987 (BBC World Service): Bang (12") Rough Trade *05 November 1987 (BBC World Service): Bang (12" ) Rough Trade *07 November 1987 (Radio Bremen): Bang (12") Rough Trade ;1988 *19 July 1988: Too Many Shadows (single) Rough Trade *18 October 1988: Here I Hide (7”) Profumo *02 November 1988: Here I Hide (7”) Profumo ;1989 *22 March 1989: Blood From A Stone (7") Profumo *11 April 1989: Blood From A Stone (7") Profumo *11 April 1989 (Radio Bremen): Blood From A Stone (12") Profumo ;1990 * 14 March 1990: I Wonder Why (7") One Little Indian *31 March 1990 (BFBS): 'I Wonder Why (7")' (One Little Indian) *03 May 1990: Dreamtime (7") One Little Indian *07 June 1990: Dreamtime (12") One Little Indian *11 June 1990: Here I Hide (Remix) (LP - Cleopatra Grip) One Little Indian *04 July 1990: Tossed Away (LP - Cleopatra Grip) One Little Indian *05 July 1990: 'She's In A Trance (LP-Cleopatra Grip)' (One Little Indian) *16 July 1990: She's In A Trance (album - Cleopatra Grip) One Little Indian *24 July 1990: Tossed Away (album - Cleopatra Grip) One Little Indian *24 July 1990: Big Commotion (v/a album - Now That's Disgusting Music) Too Pure *06 August 1990 (Ö3): Tossed Away *25 August 1990 (BFBS): 'Calavera (LP-Cleopatra Grip)' (One Little Indian) ;1991 *05 January 1991: She's In A Trance (album - Cleopatra Grip) One Little Indian *28 September 1991: Turn Away (Edit) (12" - Total Abandon EP) One Little Indian *11 October 1991 (BFBS): 'Turn Away (12"-Total Abandon E.P.)' (One Little Indian) *12 October 1991: Pumping (My Heart) (12" - Total Abandon EP) One Little Indian ;1993 *16 April 1993: Worser (12") One Little Indian ;1996 *15 March 1996: ‘She’s In Trance (LP - Cleopatra Grip )’ One Little Indian *23 March 1996 (BFBS): 'She's In A Trance (LP-Cleopatra Grip)' (One Little Indian) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists